My inmortal
by Saly Black Potter
Summary: Hecho por SalyPotter y UnikaEvans.Ella le dio todo,el parecia que la correspondia, pero por culpa de su padre todo se hecho a perder. ¡Porque la dejo! Sin el no podia seguir... [Songfic]DracoHermione


Hola a todos! Bien somos SalyPotter y UnikaEvans, algunos a lo mejor nos conocen por nuestro otro fic ''They will be loved'', pero otros a lo mejor no.

Bien este es el primer song-fic que hacemos (aparte de ser el primer fic tipo drama que hacemos) y esperamos que os guste, pero si encontráis algunos fallos es por eso.

Se nos ocurrió mientras estabamos tumbadas en la cama pensando en el próximo capitulo de ''They will be loved'', estabamos escuchando el disco de Evanescence y comenzó a sonar esta canción y pensamos en este song-fic.

No sabemos si la canción concuerda muy bien con el fic, pero lo hemos intentado.

Por cierto la canción es ''My inmortal'' de Evanescence.

Sabemos que es un poco cortito, pero es que no sabíamos como hacerlo mas largo y de todos modos nos ha gustado como ha quedado asi.

**Esta canción pertenece totalmente a sus autores, y los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

Y sin más preámbulos os dejamos que leáis nuestro primer song-fic.

Esperamos que os guste.

**MY INMORTAL**

Era un dia lluvioso, y una chica de pelo castaño y algo enmarañado miraba por la ventana inmersa en sus recuerdos ¿porque le echaba tanto de menos? Si la trato como a un juguete y luego la dejo tirada.

-Pero todavía recuerdo sus caricias y sus besos-pensó Hermione-y lo más duro es que lo tengo que ver cada dia en la escuela.

**I'm so tired of being here **(Estoy tan cansada de estar aquí)**  
suppressed by all of my childish fears **(sorprendida por todos mis miedos infantiles)**  
and if you have to leave **(pero si te tienes que ir)**  
I wish that you would just leave **(desearía que solo te fueras y punto)**  
because your presence still lingers here **(porque tu presencia aquí aun perdura)**  
and it won't leave me alone. **(y no me dejara sola)

Recordó que al principio tenia miedo, miedo a comenzar esa relación prohibida, por el que dirían sus amigos.

-El que dirán, el maldito que dirán-pensó Hermione- sino fuese por el que dirán el todavía estaría a mi lado-pensó mientras una lagrima silenciosa caía por su mejilla.

**These wounds won't seem to heal **(estas heridas parecen no cicatrizar)**  
this pain is just too real **(este dolor es demasiado real)**  
there's just too much that time cannot erase **(existe demasiado tiempo que no puede ser borrado)

-Dios-pensó Hermione- ¿Por qué me trato asi? Yo nunca lo haría, estabamos tan bien……..nos amábamos y no nos importaba lo que dijese la gente, y de repente todo cambio, con la visita de su padre el cambio, ya no me abrazaba ni me besaba, no me consolaba cuando estaba triste, hasta que llego ese maldito dia y sentí que cuando me dijo esas dos palabras ''_Hemos terminado'' _mi vida se iba con el.

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears **(cuando lloraste limpie tus lagrimas)**  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears **(cuando gritaste luche contra todos tus miedos)**  
and I've held your hand through all of these years **(y te he llevado de la mano durante todos estos años)**  
but you still have all of me. **(y sin embargo sigues teniendo todo de mi)

Había subido con ella (estaba en la torre de Astronomía) una caja llena de recuerdos suyos, de sus ojos, que siempre se iluminaban al verla, de su boca, con esa sonrisa que ella adoraba, aunque durante muchos años en esos ojos y sonrisa vio sentimientos completamente contrarios a los que ella veía ahora.

-O vi- pensó ella con una amarga sonrisa, pues desde que el la había dejado no podía sonreír, le faltaba la chispa que iluminaba su alma, o sea el.

**You used to captivate me **(solías cautivarme**)  
by your resonating light **( con tu deslumbrante luz)**  
but now i'm bound by the life you left behind **(y ahora estoy atada a la vida y recuerdos que dejaste atrás)**  
your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams **(tu rostro, asusta mis sueños placenteros)  
**your voice it chased away all the sanity in me **(tu voz ahuyento toda mi. cordura)

Sus amigos decían que no era la misma Hermione de antes.

-Vamos Hermione, acompáñanos a la cabaña de Hagrid-decía Harry con una sonrisa.

Pero ella siempre negaba en silencio, siempre, no se sentía con fuerzas de hacer nada, ni de estudiar y eso que para ella los estudios eran una de las cosas mas importantes de su vida, pero ya no podía hacerlo, y menos en las clases que compartía con el, como pociones.

-Señorita Granger ¡es usted una inútil, ¿no puede hacer siquiera una simple poción curativa bien?- le gritaba el profesor Snape.

La respuesta era no, no sin el, no podía pensar siquiera en los ingredientes que echaba en la poción mientras veía como la miraban sus preciosos ojos con sentimiento de ¿culpa? ¿Curiosidad, no, el no era asi.

-O eso creía- pensó Hermione mientras se tocaba la mano, donde hace dos días por estar tan distraída en pociones le cayo un poco de acido y en la cual tenia que llevar una venda.

**These wounds won't seem to heal **(estas heridas parecen no cicatrizar)**  
this pain is just too real **(este dolor es demasiado real)**  
there's just too much that time cannot erase **(existe demasiado tiempo que no puede ser borrado)

Ya no aguantaba mas, ¡ella no era de piedra, había estado una semana reprimiendo sus sentimientos, sus ganas de llorar y gritar contra el amor que había perdido, que se le había ido.

Y ya no aguanto mas, en la soledad de la Torre de Astronomía mientras veía como caía la lluvia por los cristales comenzó a llorar, lagrimas amargas caían por su rostro, resbalando hasta su cuello, lagrimas de corazón roto.

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears **(cuando lloraste limpie tus lagrimas)**  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears **(cuando gritaste luche contra todos tus miedos)**  
and I've held your hand through all of these years **(y te he llevado de la mano durante todos estos años)**  
but you still have all of me. **(y sin embargo sigues teniendo todo de mi)

Y el ya no estaba para secarle las lagrimas, para consolarla con sus caricias y abrazos, con sus besos.

Debajo de esa faceta dura que tenia el, se escondía un alma buena y pura, un corazón grande y hecho para amar, ella lo había comprobado, como cuando necesitaba cariño el estaba allí, cuando se sentía sola el estaba allí, como cuando necesitaba ayuda el estaba allí.

-Pero eso ya no se volverá a repetir-pensó Hermione con una tristeza infinita.

Porque ella ahora estaba sola, no había nadie que la consolase, ni que la abrigase en los fríos días de invierno, el se había ido, y con él, el corazón de Hermione también.

Porque ella ahora no tenía a nadie, ella ahora estaba SOLA.

**I´ve tried so hard to tell myself that you´re gone and **(he intentado convencerme a mi misma de que te has ido)

**And thought you're still with me **(pero sigues tu aquí)  
**I´ve been alone all along **(y sin embargo he estado sola todo este tiempo)

En esto pensaba Hermione con la cabeza metida entre sus rodillas, cuando una calida mano se poso en su hombro y una calida voz le dijo:

-Hermione no llores.

Ella levanto la cabeza y se encontró con dos ojos grises que la miraban, no con la frialdad con la que lo habían hecho esa semana, sino como cuando ellos dos estaban juntos, con amor.

-Draco………..-susurro ella mientras sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas.

-No llores Hermione-dijo Draco mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella y le secaba las lágrimas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le dijo Hermione con voz ronca.

-Estar contigo-respondió el con ternura.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto ella.

-Si Hermione, lo siento, nunca mas te dejare- dijo el.

-Pero tu padre………….-dijo Hermione, pero Draco la corto.

-Mi padre no importa, me dijo que si seguía contigo dejaría de ser un Malfoy, y por eso te deje Hermione, tenía miedo, pero pronto lo comprendí, eres lo más importante en mi vida, me da igual mi apellido, dejare de ser un Malfoy si por eso te tengo a mi lado.

-Oh Draco yo………-empezó Hermione otra vez con lagrimas en los ojos, pero esta vez de felicidad.

Pero Draco la volvió a cortar otra vez y los dos se fundieron en un tierno beso, mientras en el exterior había dejado de llover y ahora brillaba un sol esplendido, que a su vez había hecho que saliese un arco iris.

Era un paisaje mágico, y mientras los dos muchachos seguían besándose con las caras húmedas por las lágrimas de felicidad, Hermione pensó una cosa.

-Ya no me importa ni el pasado, ni el futuro, solo el presente, aunque se que Draco siempre estará a mi lado.

Y cerró los ojos con una inmensa felicidad, porque sabía que ella nunca más estaría sola.

**FIN.**

Bien, este es el final del song-fic. ¿Os gusto, a nosotras si, queríamos romper un poco con la faceta de humor que teniamos, además de que esta es una de nuestras canciones favorita (para comprobar mirad en la biografía de SalyPotter).

Además de que la pareja Hermione-Draco nos parece muy tierna y nos gustan los fics suyos (aunque nos gustan mas los de los merodeadores)

Bien y si os ha gustado no os preocupéis, que dentro de poco habrá mas songs-fic de mas parejas (o de otras situaciones)

Bien y nosotras nos despedimos de este song-fic.

Os esperamos en nuestro otro fic ''They will be loved'' es de los merodeadores y es mas humorístico que este (mucho mas).

Bueno por favor solo pedimos reviews para saber si este song-fic os ha gustado o no.

Muchos besos a todo el mundo!


End file.
